A Vingança Das SasuSaku
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: leitoras, escritoras de fanfic cansadas de Karin ficar se esfregando em Sasuke decidiram se vingar da ruiva.Desafio aceito Anti-Karin proposto por Tia Kirie.Para todas aquelas que já tiveram pensamentos com tendências homicidas em relação à Karin


* * *

**Sinopse**: leitoras, escritoras de fanfic cansadas de Karin ficar se esfregando em Sasuke decidiram se vingar da ruiva. Desafio aceito Anti-Karin proposto por **Tia Kirie.  
**

Para todas aquelas que já tiveram pensamentos com tendências homicidas em relação à Karin

* * *

Oneshot

**O dia em que Karin, se fudeu.**

Perto da floresta e Konoha...

Karin treinava a sua pontaria (**aut**: péssima por sinal), o alvo eram os troncos das arvores, já estava ali há algum tempo, tempo suficiente para perceber que havia gastado chackra de mais, tentava descarregar através daquele treino a raiva e o ciúmes que sentia, pois mais uma vez havia sido rejeitada por Sasuke que estava namorando sua antiga companheira de equipe: Sakura Haruno.

Porem como tinha passado o limite não percebeu que as arvores escondiam a presença o inimigo.

**M** – _todas estão prontas?_ –perguntou com a voz baixa

**Sa **– _sim, tudo como o planejado!_ – respondeu a colega que estava ao seu lado

**Na** – _ótimo vamos colocar o plano em ação!_ –disse enquanto segurava uma seringa que continha uma espécie de liquido dentro.

Estava exausta parecia que a qualquer momento seu chackra iria sumir, apoiou as mãos no joelho para poder recuperar o fôlego.

Com uma grande velocidade digna de um shinobi chegou perto a kunochi desavisada e injetou o liquido no pescoço a ruiva antes que ela pudesse ao menos perceber, já estava caia no chão inconsciente.

**M **– _caraca não sabia que você era ninja!_

**Na **– e não _sou, aprendi assistindo as aulas do vídeo: **Torne-se um ninja em dez lições**_ – respondeu fazendo a pose de Gai-sensei.

**Sa **– _agora é só leva-la..._

Sentia seu corpo pesado, abriu os olhos com dificuldade, pela sua experiência em esconderijos estava em uma espécie e câmara, subterrânea, havia uma cadeira próxima a ela, e outras mais ao fundo, na parede próxima a porta havia uma TV de tela grande, não havia janelas, o único método de sair ali seria pela porta.

Tentou se levantar porem era um pouco difícil já que suas mãos estavam presas por cordas de chackra, e seu tornozelo preso por uma grossa corrente, levantou-se desajeitada, porem só conseguiu dar apenas cinco passos, que fosse que havia seqüestrado-a sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, pois não deixaram nenhuma possibilidade ela fugir.

**Ka** – _droga...-_xingou tinha sido muito idiota ao ponte de ficar treinando sozinha que acabou sendo pega.

Ouviu passos próximos à porta, ao abrir focou bem os olhos nas três figuras que surgiram assim que a porta foi aberta, vestidas com blusas e calça preta, e com uma mascara também na cor preta que cobria a testa ate parte o nariz.

**M** – _ora, ora parece que o rato estava tentando fugir..._

**Sa **– _que feio tentando ir embora sem antes aproveitar nossa hospitalidade..._

**Ka **– _quem são vocês?_ – perguntou

**M** – _quem somos nós... -_ chegava mais perto a ruiva _-...não importa no momento..._

**Sa **- _mas não se preocupe vamos cuidar muito bem e você... -_sorriu

**Ka** – _me deixem sair agora!_ – sua exigência tem resposta e um forte tapa em seu rosto deixando bem vermelho

**M** – _é melhor você abaixar o seu tom queridinha, antes que seja tarde demais..._

Levanta o rosto**: Ka** – _você me paga por isso... -_tentou avançar contra a mulher mais foi impedida pela corrente

Sorriu pela tentativa frustrada a prisioneira, chutou-a fazendo cair no chão: **M** – _tente fazer isso novamente e você vai se arrepender..._

Aproxima-se a ruiva ficando na mesma altura segura firmemente o rosto dela fazendo ela gemer de dor: **M** _– sabe vendo você e perto ate que não é grande coisa... -_solta com força fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio

**Ka **_– maldita..._

**Sa** _– olha só para alguém na situação em que você se encontra esta corajosa e mais pro meu gosto..._

**Na** – _eu já sei o que fazer para acabar com isso_... -sorrir para a amiga, levanta ela e a ajuda a se sentar na cadeira retirando a corrente presa para poder prender os tornoselos em cada perna a cadeira,

**Ka** – _o que querem comigo?_

**_M_**_ – o queremos você irá saber quando decidirmos contar a você!_ – afastou-se da presa _- **Sa** trás o carrinho!-_ ordenou para a companheira que empurrou um carrinho de metal para perto onde estavam.

**M** – _sabe_ o que é isso Karin? – perguntou para a ruiva mostrando um alicate pra a ruiva - sorriu ao vê-la com medo-... Coloquem-na sentada na cadeira!

**Ka**- _me soltem!-_gritava desesperada enquanto as demais pessoas do lugar riam dela

**Sa**. – _pode gritar, pode espernear à vontade, ninguém virá te ajudar..._

**M **-... Sabe o que eu farei com isso?- perguntou enquanto passava nos dedos da mão da kunochi, que ficava mais nervosa.

**Ka **– _não, por favor, isso não..._ –implorava

**Sa**. – _nsts nsts que vergonha Karin, não era você a pouco que estava toda corajosa, aonde esta toda essa coragem agora hen?_

**Ka**- _me desculpem,mas não faça isso por favor..._

**Sa.**- _tarde demais._

Gritos ecoam por todo o esconderijo

Sorria enquanto assistia a companheira arrancar algumas unhas dos dedos da mão direita de Karin

**Na** _– minha vez!_ – respondeu ganhando um aceno positivo das outras -_... sabe eu não suporto essa sua cara de piranha dissimulada, sempre imaginei como ela ficaria toda arranhada...- _sorriu levantando o rosto da ruiva fazendo ela olha-la nos olhos

Pegou um bisturi na mesinha e aproximou-o do rosto de Karin que tentou desviar porem foi inútil já que Na. Segurou-o com força_-.. Fique quietinha que é melhor pra você!- _ordenou

A kunochi arregalou os olhos de medo e gritou mais forte do que antes assim que sentiu o instrumento cirúrgico entrar em contato com sua pele fazendo a sangrar, o corte foi feito em apenas um lado porem marcava todo o rosto já que vinha desde perto dos olhos ate o queixo.

As lagrimas caiam de seus olhos porem o seu olhar era de puro ódio.

**Ka **– _malditas farei vocês pagarem por isso!-_gritou recebendo um tapa na capa

**Sa**_. - já mandamos você calar sua boca mais parece que você não aprende não é?_

**Na**- _oh a vaca ainda pode falar grosso é?_

**Sa**. –_ talvez tenhamos que cortar a língua dela!_ –sorriu

**M** –_ se você acha que chorar ou ate mesmo implorar vai adiantar de alguma coisa esta muito enganada..._

**Na** – _sabe o quanto sofremos?O quanto choramos?Hum?Você não faz idéia de quantas vezes nós perdemos horas de sono para ler e escrever fanfics de Sasusaku, de assistir vídeos no youtube sobre o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-chan..._

**Ka **– _não sei e nem quero saber..._

**M –** _sabe_ _sim, já que você é de certa forma culpada!_

**Ka** – _você é louca?_

**M **– _é melhor te muito cuidado comigo eu não sou tão boazinha quanto a **Sa.** -_ apertava o rosto ferido da kunochi que fazia uma careta pela dor_-... que droga me sujou!_

**Sa.** – _você não tem idéia do quanto odiamos!Fizemos fanfic, comunidades de qual seria a melhor maneira de tortura você e te matar!_

**Na **– _depois de tanto esperar, de tanto escrever, finalmente Sasuke mata o tio Orochimaru, então quando depois de tantos episódios, capítulos Sasuke e a Sakura tem uma chance de ficarem juntos, você atrapalha! Fica se esfregando nele, se oferecendo para ele mesmo sempre rejeitando-a, a cada dia nosso ódio oi crescendo cada vez mais e decidimos que o único jeito é se você sumir..._

**Ka **– _eu amo o Sasuke-kun ele é meu e não aquela coisinha rosa!_

Um som ecoa no local, o rosto da Karin sangrava ainda mais pelo tapa que recebeu.

**M** – _nunca mais se atreva a abi sua boca suja para falar mal da Sakura-chan, ela é mil vezes melhor do que você!_

**Sa.** – _já avisamos varias vezes para tomar cuidado com o que fala, mas tem gente que não ouve gosta de apanhar..._

A cada minuto que se passava sentia suas pálpebras pesadas, seu corpo dolorido, o rosto sangrava cada vez mais, em pouco tempo iria perder a consciência.

Duas horas depois...

Na 'sala' de tortura Karin permanecia sentada na cadeira quieta, enquanto suas seqüestradoras estavam sentadas num sofá vermelho coisa que só anime explica, na frente delas tinha uma enorme televisão de plasma ligada, com o balde de pipoca uma o lado da outra, enquanto uma chorava de emoção pelo filmem que estavam assistindo, outras comiam e bebiam coca-cola vendo o filme.

Os créditos do filme passam e **M** desliga a TV

**M **-_ nunca me canso de ver Sasusaku... enxugava as lagrimas dos olhos_

**Na **– _esse foi o melhor documentário que eu já vi sobre Sasusaku: Motivos do Porque Amar Sasusaku!_

**Sa**. – _galera acho que esquecemos alguma coisa!..._

**Na** _– e o que seria?_ – pensou durante três segundo e como num estalo lembrou-se-... _Karin!_

**Sa**. – _o que será que ela esta aprontando?Esta muito quieta!_ – ela e Na aproximam da prisioneira que estava imóvel tocando o rosto sente a temperatura do corpo-... **_M_**_ venha aqui!_

**M** _- o que foi?_ – perguntou aproximando das companheiras

**Na** – _acho que a Vakarin esta morta... -_ disse verificando o pulso

**M** _– mais que merda!_ – xingou-... _a vadia não poderia ter esperado um pouco mais?_

**Sa.** – _deixando isso de lado, o que vamos azero m o corpo?_

**Na** – _deixa-a em qualquer lugar..._

**Sa**. – _tive uma idéia melhor!Que tal colocarmos na Floresta da morte assim qualquer bicho nojento a come e ninguém vai descobrir que fomos nós que a matamos!_

**M **- _brilhante **Sa**. -_ abraçando a amiga_-.. é por isso que eu te adoro!_

**Sa**. – _bajuladora..._

Algumas horas depois...

Na floresta da Morte, dois ANBUS patrulhavam a área.

_- senpai porque estamos aqui?_

_-segundo as informações que obtivemos, foi visto um grupo de pessoas vestido de preto carregando algo nessa direção!_

Os dois notam algo de diferente no local

-_senpai o que é aquilo?_- aponta para a grama onde havia 'algo' sobre ela

_-vamos ver o que é..._

Caminhando em direção ao local encontram um corpo virado, o AMBU com mascara de águia vira o cadáver ara poder ver o rosto e fica surpreso.

O cadáver era de uma mulher com o rosto desfigurado, escoriações por todo o corpo, as pernas quebradas, a boca cortada, unhas faltavam em alguns dedos...

_-Sai-senpai essa não é a ex-companheira de time do Uchiha uma tal de Karin?-_ pergunta o ANBU com a mascara de cachorro

_- é ela mesma_

_-o que faremos?Avisamos a hokage?_

_-não será necessário_...

_-mas senpai..._

_-faremos isso depois, não precisa de pressa, duvido que alguém vá sentir sua falta..._

_-ela esta toda machucada, deve ter sofrido muito..._

_-seja lá o porquê fizeram isso com ela ou que o fez foi bem merecido e alem do mais nunca fui com a cara dela mesmo... -_respondeu deixando o companheiro surpreso

* * *

**M** - Miuky

**Na** - Nana

**Sa.** - Sayuri


End file.
